


First Afternoon of Summer

by shopgirl152



Series: Friend Dates [15]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dating, F/M, Friend Dates Series Finale, Friend Dates Series Wrap-Up, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Last day of school, One Shot, Start of Summer, Summer, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So Izzy, it’s the first afternoon of summer vacation and our first summer as boyfriend and girlfriend. What do you want to do first?"</p><p>“I think we should start…” Isabella stood on tiptoe, kissing him on the cheek. “Right here.”</p><p>He smiled, bending down and kissing her on the lips. “What a way to start a summer vacation.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Afternoon of Summer

_A few weeks later (last day of school)_

“Yo Dinnerbell! It’s our first official afternoon of freedom! Ya comin or not?”

“Just a sec Bufe.” The red head smiled as Buford walked over. “I have to go get Izzy.” The smile turned to a smirk. “You know, my _girlfriend_?”

“Yeah whatever. Just meet us outside in five.”

Phineas chuckled as the former bully walked off, followed by Baljeet and Django. “Huh. The others must be outside already.” He shrugged, ducking into a nearby classroom, the smile returning at the sight of Isabella. “Hey Izzy, everyone’s heading out for the afternoon and…” he paused, noticing what she was doing. “You’re still filling out the end of year class survey?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“The survey’s important. It’ll help Mr. Nathaniel next year.”

Phineas laughed. “You’ve been spending to much time with Baljeet.”

She looked up at him, mock horror on her face. “I have not!”

“Yes you have.” He reached across the desk, taking the paper and scanning it before putting it back. “It says to rate Mr. Nathaniel on a scale from one to seven, with one being the worst teacher ever and seven being the best teacher ever.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is, all you need to do is grade Mr. Nathaniel on a scale of five to seven. See, those are the positive answers; if you just use those numbers and not the others, Mr. Nathaniel won’t track you down next year and ask why you gave him a low mark.”

Isabella shot him an amused look. “That’s cheating.”

“Not necessarily. Think about it; how many people are at this school? Hundreds, right?” She nodded. “So if there’s a hundred students and they all fill out the survey, Mr. Nathaniel’s going to get a good mix of reviews anyway. Fudging one survey won’t hurt. Besides, it’s the first official afternoon of summer vacation; do you really wanna sit here and fill out an end of year class survey?”

“Well…”

“You could be having a picnic down by the lake with your boyfriend…” The red head smirked, tapping his fingers on the desk. “I wrote a song, about absolutely nothing, with my toes tapping in the sand. She sang along, just me and my Izzy humming…”

She smiled.

He took a pencil from behind his ear, quickly jotting a mix of fives, sixes and sevens next to the remaining questions. “There.” He picked the paper up, waving it in front of his face. “Your move Izzy.” He smiled. “We having another picnic at the lake or—“

“Dinnerbell! Girlie! Get out here or we’re leavin without ya!”

The teenager smirked, jumping up from the desk and grabbing the paper from him. “Well, since you’ve already filled out the answers.”

“That’s the spirit.” He wrapped an arm around her waist, the two walking over to Mr. Nathaniel’s desk, dropping the paper off before heading outside. “So Izzy, it’s the first afternoon of summer vacation and our first summer as boyfriend and girlfriend. What do you want to do first? There’s a summer’s worth of adventures out there.”

“I think we should start…” Isabella stood on tiptoe, kissing him on the cheek. “Right here.”

He smiled, bending down and kissing her on the lips. “What a way to start a summer vacation.”

“Ya know, if I hafta watch that all summer, I’m gonna lose everything I ate this semester.” Buford smirked as the pair pulled away.

“You know Bufe, if watching us kiss makes you sick, then it stands to reason that watching you and Baljeet kiss would have the same affect on us,” the red head pointed out. He laughed at the look on the teen’s face. “Just saying.”

“Or watching Ferb and Gretchen make out,” Django piped up, walking over.

“Though that is not nearly as bad as watching Django and Holly,” said Baljeet.

“Seriously,” Ginger added. “I didn’t think Holly could exchange that much spit with someone.”

The teen in question rolled her eyes. “Okay, please stop talking about my new love life.”

“So, what do you say to that Buford?” Adyson asked, smirking.

“Yeah yeah. Ya made your point.”

“Hey, what are you guys still doing here?” Milly asked as her, Gretchen and Katie walked up. “It’s the start of summer.”

“Yeah,” Gretchen echoed. “We thought you guys would be long gone by now.”

“We’re _tryin_ ,” Buford grumbled.

“We have not figured out where we are going yet,” Baljeet added.

“How about the beach?” Katie suggested. “We could look for seashells.”

“Sounds good to me man,” Django said. “Who’s in?”

Everyone raised their hands, except for one couple in particular.

“Yo Phineas, Bella, ain’t ya comin with us?” The former bully asked.

Ferb walked over to the pair, smiling. “Something tells me they’d rather be doing something else.”

“Eh. Your loss.” Buford shrugged, hollering at the others. “Alright, who’s ridin with who? We gotta summer ta start here!”

“They’re okay with us leaving?” Isabella asked as the group walked off.

“We know you’ll come back eventually.” Adyson looked apologetic. “Hey Izzy, can I talk to you a minute?” Isabella nodded, letting go of the red head’s hand, the two walking off a ways. “Izzy, I’m sorry for the whole we should interrogate Phin and Ferb about the Phantom thing. I should have just left it alone. If it hadn’t been for me—“

“It’s okay Adyson. I know you were just trying to help.” Isabella smiled. “Besides, I would have found out eventually.”

“So…we’re okay then?”

“We’re okay.” The teenager wrapped her friend in a hug before letting go. “Adyson, I hate to do this to you, but—“

“You have a real date with Phineas. I know. And I completely understand.”

* * *

“Everything good?” Phineas asked as his girlfriend walked up.

“Yep. Everything’s good.” Isabella took his hand in hers.

“You ready to get out of here?”

“Actually, why don’t you go ahead and start the truck? I’ll be there in a minute; I have to talk to Ferb about something.”

“Okay.” He kissed her on the cheek. “Don’t be to long.”

“I won’t.” Ferb raised a brow at her as the red head walked off. “Ferb, I’m…sorry for interrogating you about the Phantom. It was—“

“Adyson’s idea.”

She blinked. “Yeah. How did you—“

“Gretchen.”

“Oh.”

He smiled. “Sorry, but—“

“Blood Brother Oath. I know.” The teen held out a hand. “Truce?”

Ferb took the hand, pulling her into a hug. “Take good care of him.”

She returned the hug before pulling back, looking up at him. “You know I will.”

* * *

“Summer coming through a rolled down window, tearing down an almost two lane back road. Freedom and fireflies in the air.” Phineas tapped a finger on the steering wheel, singing along to the radio. “The night’s still young, we’re never gonna get old, living for today, like there’s no tomorrow. Follow the groove, the tires in the grass—“

“Crank it up Phin!” Isabella threw open the passenger side door of the truck and grinned, climbing inside.

The red head obliged.

_It’s a Friday night, it’s a small town girl  
_ _everything is right and we rule the world_

“Think we’re going to rule the world Phin?” The teenager asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

“Well, I don’t know about the entire world, but we’re definitely going to rule the entire summer.” He leaned across the car, pressing a gentle kiss to the young woman’s cheek. "Are you sure you wanna date me? There's no telling what sort of adventures we'll be going on."

"Absolutely!”

He smiled before putting the car in drive, pulling out of the Danville High parking lot before making a left onto the street. “So Izzy, where are we going tonight?”

“It’s like you said, isn’t it?” She reached over, gently placing a hand on his knee. “There’s a summer’s worth of adventures out there.”

Phineas glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, the smile turning to a grin. “Then we’d better get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now go listen to this awesome song by Billy Currington and imagine Phineas and Isabella driving off into the sunset about to have an awesome summer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xbqs2R-ZC44


End file.
